


"Twelve Days of Christmas"

by griffle



Series: Listen, I can explain [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Christmas, College AU, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Fear of Deer, Historical References, Holiday break, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Misunderstanding, Multi, Texting, YALL IM SORRY THIS IS LATE, im sorry im sorry, mentions of vomiting, text fic, yall Im back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffle/pseuds/griffle
Summary: HM: YALL NEED JESUSJL: JESUS WOULD AGREE WITH MEGL: This c h a t------In which there’s Christmas Break, and James M needs a favor.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, George Washington/Martha Washington, Other Character/Other Character, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Listen, I can explain [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007724
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	"Twelve Days of Christmas"

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IM BACK ITS BEEN FOREVER I HAD MAJOR LIFE CHANGES AND IM FOLLOWING MY MAIN DREAMS YALL. ALSO I HAVENT FORGOTTEN THIS SERIES I JUST TECHNICALLY MISPLACED THIS FIC AND FINALLY FOUND IT AND HAD TIME TO FINISH IT IM SORRY DONT HURT ME.   
> \-------------------
> 
> RS: Roger Sherman  
> AT: Annie Turnbo  
> JB: John Bartlett

JL: CHRISTMAS

HM: MERRY CRISMAS 

GL: MERRY CHRYSLER 

AH: FLEECE NOVICE DAD

HM: ???

JL: He’s parodying a white person saying Feliz Navidad. 

GL: Ah

HM: Oh

AH: but anyWAY CHRISTMAS BREAK

HM: FUCK YES

GL: FINALLY

JL: PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED JESUS 

GL: SLEEP

HM: FOOD

AH: DRINK

HM: FAMILY

JL: CUTE ANIMALS IN SWEATERS

GL: CUTE PEOPLE IN SWEATERS

AH: ELIZA AND JOHN IN SWEATERS

HM: WEARING AMAZING TERRIBLE CHRISTMAS SWEATERS 

JL: MINT MOCHA 

GL: SNOW

HM: SLEDDING

AH: STAYING INSIDE

JL: KISSIN

HM: SNOWBALL FIGHTS

JL: MAKEOUT FIGHTS

HM: Dude be gross on your own chat. This is wholesome. 100% wholesome beef 

HM: JOHN LAURENS DONT YOU DARE MAKE AN INNEUDO. I STILL NEED TO LOOK AT YALL FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS 

JL:...

HM:DONT 

JL: Yall

GL: Yall

AH: Yall

HM:...I’m from the south? Also, tf, John says it more than me. 

JL:???I dont???

GL: tbh, I hear it more from you, Hercules. 

AH: Nah he’s right 

HM: Thank you 

JL: When do I

JL: oh 

JL: nvm

HM:...nope. Do not want to go down that path. 

HM: I am literally 5 ft away John Laurens do Not give me that Smirk. 

AH: lol

GL: Lol 

JL: lmao 

AH: AS MUCH AS i would like to somewhat continue this conversation 

HM: D:

JL: :D

AH: Who is fucking stoked for WASHINGTON CHRISTMAS BASH!!

GL: YAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!!!!!!

AH: WOOOOO!!!!!!

HM: :D

JL: D:

GL:? Why are you upset? You love going to visit with us to the Washingtons.

JL: Yeah but Alex is going to impose a sex ban

HM: Good. And tmi. 

AH: You Love visiting the Washingtons! And Eliza is coming after Christmas for New Years too!

JL: Woo!!

AH: And there is a sex ban until we get back to the dorms.

JL: DAMN 

AH: I REFUSE TO BESMIRCH MARTHAS HOUSE JOHN. 

GL: Ngl, if you tried I would’ve cut you. For real. 

GL: Martha Washington is a SAINT and we will RESPECT that and her house. 

JL: DDDDD:

HM: Lol good. 

JL: Just for that, I’m going to spam the FUCk out of you with penises.

HM: I will block you

AH:?

GL: ?

AH: Penises? 

GL: You mean penii? 

AH: No its penis. No plural. 

JL: I’m a Biology major and its penises 

GL: Penii

AH: Penis

JL: Penises 

GL: Penii

AH: Penis 

JL: Penises. 

GL: PENII

AH: PENIS

JL: P E N I S E S

AH: MOTHER FJING PENIS SINGULAR 

JL: PENISES GDMNT

AH: BTcIh PENIS IS A MOOSE DAMNIT

GL: “BTcIh”

HM: YALL NEED JESUS 

JL: JESUS WOULD AGREE WITH ME

GL: This c h a t 

* * *

JM: Hello. I hope your day is going well. 

AB: I’m fine, how are you?

JM: I am fine, thank you. I do have a question: How did you confess to Theodosia?

AB: Vomit

JM: What?

AB: I puked. In her dates lap. 

JM: ...What?

AB: Are you talking about when I said I love you, or when I said I liked her and asked her out? 

JM: I meant the former, but honestly now I’m intrigued. 

JM: How bad were your finals to think I meant the latter?

AB: Horrific. I noticed her in my Crisis Management course with Professor Rein. She needed the elective I needed the grade. 

JM: Right, you’re double-majoring like Alexander. 

AB: Hamilton is copying me in that regard, but I digress. She likes to sit near the front in the middle where there’s enough sunlight but it doesn’t get too warm. I kept watching her during class. Like not too creepy? But enough to know what she looked like and her name. 

AB: Anyway, the class finished and I barely spoke two words to her and I was pretty infatuated and upset I never got to talk to her. I wouldn’t call it love, more of- I wanted to be? Or just, wanted to know her first then figure it out. 

JM: What’s this have to do with vomiting?

AB: Right. I went out drinking alone and I forgot to eat beforehand cause it was after finals and she was on a date with a guy. I thought I was walking over to just talk and chat. Drunken Me decided to stumble over, stare at them, puke in the dude’s lap, tell her she’s pretty and my name’s “Aaron Bambi” and then pass out in my car. 

AB: So in essence, I pulled some Alexander type bullshit. 

JM: I would argue Thomas, but I believe Alex has done something in that nature too. 

AB: Right. She managed to find me the day after, and thank me cause the date was going so horribly and she needed an out. We got brunch and the rest was history. 

JM: How did you confess that you loved her? 

AB: In bed four months after we started dating. It was a Tuesday morning and she gave me a smile that made me want to give her the world. Then we had breakfast and class. 

JM: Damnit. That does sound like a you confession. Simple and boring. 

AB:...thanks. I’m going to go die for a while now. 

JM: Good Night Aaron. 

* * *

JM: Lafayette 

GL: Madison

JM: Personal Question. 

GL: Ouí?

JM: Have you ever dated?

GL: I haven’t been in a serious relationship yet, nón, if that’s what you’re asking. 

JM: Understood. 

* * *

JM: Hercules Mulligan. 

HM:...this is he? 

HM: Who is this?

JM: James Madison. 

HM: Oh! Sorry, I didn’t realize- I didn’t have your phone number. 

HM: Wait, how did you get mine? 

JM: Unimportant. A question, Mr. Mulligan: Have you ever been in love?

HM: Uh- probably not in the sense that you want? I’m demiromantic/asexual. I had a crush on a girl before, but that was high school. And I never confessed. 

JM: I don’t understand why you would not confess in high school- you were a linebacker at your high school, along with being part of the theatre group, which both had a strong following at your high school, which is mildly surprising. You were well received by your peers- most female of various social groups would be interested if a person of your physique and general social stand point were to admit romantic attraction. 

HM:...how

HM: Nope. Not going to ask but

HM: Thank you? 

HM: And the reason I didn’t say anything was because she was a out and proud lesbian who hated football but liked me as a friend so. I accepted it and now I have a great friend and I helped design the wedding dresses she and her fiancé are going to wear. 

JM: I see. 

JM: Thank you. 

HM: How did you get that info on me? 

HM: Hello?

JM: Good night, Mr. Mulligan.

* * *

JM: I cannot believe I’m asking you this. 

AH: Hello yourself, Madison. I take it you need something from me?

JM: Do Not Start With Me, Hamilton. It Will Not End Well. 

AH: 2 weeks ago. 

JM:...

JM: Go On. 

AH: It was a late night after a group date, and technically John did it first. 

AH: I’ll keep it short cause I have to pack. 

AH: But for us, it was a casual admittance, after all, we had just discussed our dynamic between us a couple months earlier, and well, you wouldn’t really go down the polyamorous path unless there’s some romantic/deep platonic affection. 

JM: True. 

JM: What About You?

AH: Lol still doing the Uppercase thing?

JM: Alexander 

AH: lol, arite- John said he he loved us, Eliza did the same, and I said that they both are my only Real Deals. And I wanted for us to live together for the rest of our lives. 

  
  
  


AH: By your silence, you’re reacting as they did also. 

JM: And that was. 

AH: Listen- I’ve been friends with both of them for years. I’ve also been crushing on them since, like, three semesters ago. And I’ve known since two semesters ago that like, if I ever had the chance to have both of them I would try my damndest for them to stay because I’m never going to have anyone like those two ever again. Hell, I call Eliza “my wife” and John “my husband” because that’s what they are to me-They’re It. 

AH: As for the where, it doesn’t matter because as long as you know your feelings, the time and place are irrelevant. Plus, Jefferson is probably never going to let you go, man. 

JM: Stop. 

JM: Just. 

JM: stop 

JM: i see coming to you was a mistake good day alex 

AH: Good night, Madison. 

* * *

AH: Lol guess who just freaked out Madison 

HM: Guess who IS freaked out about Madison?

GL: You?

JL: You?

AH: Which you?

JL: [image sent]

GL: do you just keep the ‘both’ gif on your phone??? 

JL: Dude, I’m queer as hell and Alex has the same gif. 

AH: Cause Im Bi as hell and works out beautifully in our own group chat 

JL: I love our chat <3 

AH: <3 

HM: Awww 

GL: meh. 

AH: :p

JL: Are you almost packed?

AH: Yup! Finishing up and bringing the last suitcase down. 

HM: Ngl It’s weird not having you all in my car. Also I’m about to hit the road again, so I’m going on silent. I’ll respond when I get to my parents house. 

JL: Dude no worries. Drive safe!

AH: Yeah, your safety is important! 

GL: Live my roommate, live! 

JL: Don’t die please the world needs you!

GL: Alex u almost packed?

AH: ye

AH: JFC DONT LAY ON THE HORN

JL: IT WASNT ME

GL: MARTHAS. 

AH: FUCK FINE. 

* * *

JL: HERCULES SAVE US 

AH: IM SORRY ALRIGHT 

GL: YOU ARE HORRIBLE

JL: ALEX FARTED IN THE CAR AND IT WAS SO FCUKING BAD THAT WE HAD TO DO AN EMERGENCY STOP BECAUSE IT WAS FUCKING DISGUSTING LIKE A MUSTARD BOMB AND NOW LAF IS IN THE BATHROOM AND IM IN THE BATHROOM I LITERALLY JUST PUKED 

AH: DO NOT FICKING LIE JONATHAN YOU JUST SPAT UP SOME SALVIA AND STOMACH JUICE

JL: THAT’S NOT???? A REAL THING???? 

AH: IT WASNT ACTUAL PUKE 

GL: BUY THE DAMN AIR FRESHENERS I HATE YOU ATM JESUS 

HM: this is what I see once I stop for gas. Is everything ok?

JL: We’re fine. Alex & Laf are grumpy at each other but I think one of their fave songs is coming up on the playlist so it’ll probs not last. 

HM: Good. 

HM: I still believe y’all need Jesus- and don’t you dare do it, Jonathan 

JL: o m g t h a t s n o t m y n a m e.

* * *

GL: WERE HERE 

AH: WERE HERE 

GL: FUCK YES 

AH: SO READY

GL: FOR THIS PARTY

JL: COOKIES HERE I COME

GL: KITTIES HERE I COME

AH: A GOOD SLEEP HERE I COME

* * *

GW: Lafayette.

GL: Lolllll

* * *

JL: omg

HM: What?

GL: Alex just walked in, said hello to Martha, and face planted passed out on the couch. 

GL: Wash texted me like “Lafayette” cause he could hear me laughing from outside the house. 

HM: lol, how are things in general?

HM: sorry bout the lateness. My dog siblings & dads tackled me first thing when I got home. 

GL: lol you’re good. Atm heading out to get groceries with Martha. Already we’ve like screamed about culture, politics, celebrities, and a variety of other stuff while Wash watched and silently judges. I think John is chilling, texting his siblings & Eliza? 

JL: ye

JL: Alex is still dead to the world. 

GL: Damn that boi needed sleep. 

HM: Doesn’t he always?

JL: too damn true. Eliza and I try but

GL: Hes his own storm, John. 

JL: Hey, Question: Washington knows Alex is dating Eliza, right?

GL: I think so? He asked once after class. 

JL: Cool, cool. 

JL: Does he know that I’m also dating Alex? Cause I kissed Alex on the cheek while I was giving him a blanket and Washington gave me a really weird look. 

GL: oh. 

GL: uh

HM: Does he? know? 

GL: I don’t? Know? Maybe? 

JL: Answer: He does not. 

JL: Laf save me, he’s giving me a “dont be a homewrecker” chat. 

GL: oh s h i t

JL: I just literally spat out my hot cocoa jfc. 

HM: mood. 

JL: Laf save me

GL: Im not dating you tho

JL: Alex is dead to the world SAVE ME

GL: I’m at the store with Martha 

JL: LAFAYETTE 

HM: lol bye Felicia 

* * *

  
GW: Roger

GW: Roger. I know you’re awake. 

GW: You don’t go to bed until 2am. 

RS: new phone who dis

GW: We’ve been friends since the 80s. You know my phone number. Hell, you can rattle off mine and Martha’s in your sleep. Or scrawl drunkenly on bathroom walls and not tell me and then laugh when I get spammed with solicitation. 

RS: Little bit of youth culture, George, relax. 

RS: You alright?

GW: No. 

GW: No I’m not. 

GW: My protege is making a huge mistake. 

RS: Ah. The french one or your adopted son?

GW: hes 

GW: Not my son, Roger.

RS: The adopted one, gotcha. What did he do now? Piss off the Attorney General again?

GW: No, he’s cheating on his girlfriend. 

RS: Wait. Did Alex get a new girlfriend?

GW: No, he’s with Schuyler.

RS: huh.

RS: and he’s cheating on her?

GW: Yes!

RS: And he’s alive? Also, I am definitely enunciating this. He’s alive? As in, breathing, with a pulse?

GW: Yes? Why wouldn’t he?

RS: Angelica Schuyler has been making a name for herself. Hell, even my board of directors have heard of her. 

RS: Also: I’m totally stealing her, btw. I want to see her in action. It would be amazing- finally get shit done here properly. 

RS: I bet she’ll eat my financial group for breakfast. 

GW: The cheating thing Roger. 

RS: right. That. I mean- he’s alive, so I take it you caught him and not anyone in the Schuyler family?

GW: Yes! He brought his boyfriend over- As if I wasn’t aware that he wasn’t with Eliza!

RS: Wait, he’s dating Elizabeth Schuyler?

RS: And he’s still alive???

GW: You seem more surprised at the status of Alexander’s breathing than the boyfriend thing. 

RS: Honestly I would be more surprised if he was straight. The boy practically screams bisexuality. 

RS: Actually I think there’s a Twitter argument in which he basically did. 

GW: You follow Alexander on Twitter?

RS: You don’t?

GW: I don’t understand the whole point of social media, Roger, you know this. 

RS: And that’s why I call you Grandpa George. 

GW: Roger. 

RS: Fine, Scrooge McWashington.

GW: Roger, the cheating. How on earth could Alexander do this? I had to give John a talk! God, once Alexander wakes up

RS: Wait- I’m confused. Explain the whole story. 

GW: Alexander comes every year with Lafayette to Christmas to visit Martha & I. Last year he brought Laurens since him and since father had a falling out, apparently. Alexander came in and did his usual “pass out on the couch” like he does every Christmas break. And nothing short of a God’s act of Nature can wake him up. Nothing seems different until I saw Laurens put a blanket on Alexander and kiss him on the cheek, which is extremely unusual behavior. When confronted, he says he’s dating Alexander and they’ve been together for months. Almost as long as he started dating Schuyler. What the hell do I do? He’s making a huge mistake Roger. 

RS: I see. Therein lies your problem George: You don’t have a Twitter account. 

GW: Why on earth is the fact that I don’t have a social media account so important to you?

RS: While you were texting all this out, I gave a scroll through Alex’s twitter account: It would made you aware that Alex is currently dating both Rep Lauren’s son and Rep Schuyler’s daughter with both of their consent, if the photos and tweets on a massive amount of heart emojis are true. 

RS: George? 

* * *

  
JL: Omg I heard that from outside 

GL: LOL 

HM: What’s happening?

JL: Wash just screamed “ALEXANDER HAMILTON YOU HAVE EXPLAINING” and Alex just bolted out the door. 

GL: Martha & I were coming in with groceries & we saw Alex run off. Btw, john where are you?

JL: Chilling outside by a tree on the side due to my shame

GL: Martha needs help. You mind?

JL: Alright. 

HM: Is alex ok?

JL: He’ll be fine.

GL: It was a huge scream.

JL: maybe. 

HM: Does Washington know about Polyamory. 

GL: huh. 

JL: uh. 

* * *

JL: I think Alex may be dead. 

ES: What??

JL: So Washington may of just found out about us. 

ES:...

ES: why do we love an idiot. 

JL: I wonder that myself sometimes. 

* * *

ES: Question: How pissed would you guys be if I leave?

AS: Extremely 

PS: Extremely 

ES: Damn. 

AS: What did Alex do this time?

ES: Forget to tell Washington that we’re dating. 

PS: Wait, what? 

PS: I thought everybody knew you, john and alex were like the new OT3. 

AS: OT3?

PS: One True Threesome. Or triad, depending on who you ask. 

AS: is this a fandom thing?

PS: maybe

PS: why are you asking? I thought George knew?

ES: John says no. He got a “Don’t be a homewrecker” lecture from George and then George shouted “Alexander you have explaining" And that’s when Alex ran off without his phone. 

AS: Why is your bf a trainwreck. 

ES: I wish I knew

PS: Yeah Eliza, make sure your first kid gets the Laurens genes. 

ES: WOAH WH AR

AS: MARGARITA 

ES: JOHB AND I ARENT LIKE THAT OMG 

PS: JFC WHY IS EVERYONE SCREAMING AT ME

AS: JOHN IS GAY AS A GODDAMN RAINBOW MARGARITA 

PS: THEN WHY THE FUCK IS HE ALSO DATING ELIZA

PS: AND DONT GIVE ME THAT BS ABOJT “WERE NOT DATING” YOU CAN DATE & NOT HAVE SEX 

ES: MARGARITA 

AS: MARGARITA 

PS: YOU KNOW IM RIGHT. 

ES: I don’t want to talk about this anymore. 

AS: Agreed. All in favor?

ES: Aye. 

AS: Aye

PS: whatever. 

AS: Two to one. Motion carries. The case is adjourned. 

ES: are you back yet with dad? 

PS: No. he keeps comparing the stupid prices on cans. We’ve literally only done like half of the list. 

AS: You’re supposed to make sure dad doesn’t do that!

PS: Dad doesn’t listen to me! He listens to you! That’s why I wanted you to go. 

AS: I’m busy. 

PS: Your hair doesn’t count. 

AS: Excuse me?

ES: girls. Please. You’re both pretty. 

AS: You’re dating a trainwreck that may be killed by his adoptive father. 

ES: listen

PS: we’re finally heading back! 

AS: See, I told you could do it. 

PS: I said that Angelica lit the oven on fire again. 

ES: LOL

AS: DAMNIT PEGGY

* * *

ES: Hey

JL:? 

ES: You’re gay right?

JL:...yes?

ES: Yes as in "I think so" or yes as in “you know this Eliza why are you asking?”

JL: Latter. 

ES: Right. So- Peggy made a comment and it got me thinking...

ES: we’re...technically...platonically dating 

JL: I mean- not really?

JL: I mean we hang out without Alex and talk and call each other pet names and cook with each other and sometimes we drink too much wine end up sleeping next to each and cuddle session and we have clothes at each of our dorms and oh my god we’re totally dating. 

ES: :|

JL: I thought we were both dating Ale but we’re totally platonically dating, aren’t we?

ES: Yes. 

JL:...We need to all have another group conversation; cause. 

JL: I may of realized something else too. 

ES: I think I did too. 

JL: Shit. 

ES: Shit. 

JL: I’m going to go find Alex. 

ES: I’ll start messaging him. 

* * *

TJ: Hey. 

AB: Hey?

TJ: So. How’s your break going?

AB: Good? Theo & I just got back from sledding with her family.

TJ: Wait- why her family? Why not yours?

AB:...

AB: Did

AB: Did you literally forget that I’m an orphan?

TJ:...but you’re rich. 

AB: Yeah well. 

AB: Parents had good life insurance plus my grandparents are dead, so the trust went to me. 

AB: It also helps that I’m on scholarship also. 

TJ:??? You’re on scholarship???

TJ: But youre 

AB: I don’t act like Hamilton? Shocker. 

AB: Did you need something, Thomas?

TJ: I don’t like Deer. 

AB: Ok. 

TJ: They terrify me

AB:...ok?

TJ: it’s the toes. They’re like the devil’s foot. 

TJ: Sheep are fine. Sheep I like. Deers are fucking creepy as hell. Don’t even get me started on reindeer, the weird devilish bastards. 

TJ: Horses are ok though.

AB: Is there a reason for this?

TJ: I think James is going to take me out on a sleigh ride with reindeer and I’m stressing myself bout it. 

AB: Has he mentioned a sleigh ride?

TJ: No? But I can feel it, you know?

AB: Thomas, that’s ridiculous. I highly doubt that he’s going to take you on a sleigh ride- he probably already knows your fear of horses 

TJ: Deer. 

AB: Right. Deer. 

TJ: You’re probs right. Thanks Aaron. 

AB: You’re welcome. 

* * *

AB: The Deer Fear. 

JM: shit i forgot the deer fear SHIT

AB: I thought you two been close for years??

JM: I Dont Want To Mess This Up Aaron. 

JM: Plus Who Is Afraid Of Deer Toes?

AB: The same guy who had a demon sheep for a pet apparently.

JM: Hey, it was a good sheep. Just liked murdering. 

AB: is

AB: Is that a joke?

JM: Why would I joke about murder? That’s psychopathic. 

AB: I. 

AB: I’m going to go back to cookies with my girlfriend. Figure out your love life without including me, please. 

JM: shit

* * *

AB: I can’t believe I’m saying this but

AB: Help James. Out of everyone I know you’re the most charming, horrifically enough. 

AB: Just. Don’t let this come back to me. 

* * *

AH: [image sent]

JM: What is this?

AH: John Bartlett is also going to send you something. 

JM: What?

* * *

JB: Hello James Madison, this is John Bartlett. I’ve sent your school email the confirmation code. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy them. 

JM: Please forgive me, John Bartlett, but the memory eludes me. In what did I agree to for you?

JB: James uncle gave us tickets for a Virginian Winterland Book Tour. While we were both excited, we have decided to change our plans to help out at a local shelter in Portland that’s being run by some friends. We both don’t want the tickets to go to waste, but we really couldn’t change our plans. Alexander Hamilton said you would be willing?

JM: John, you don’t mean the one where the elite of Virginia opens up their homes to showcase their book collections?

JB: Yes, the very one. Barry’s Uncle is his usual self. 

JM: I see. 

JM: I am very appreciative and you should expect a card displaying my gratitude when you return from holiday.

JB: Excellent. Cheers, James Madison. Happy Christmas. 

JM: Happy Christmas. 

* * *

GW: Annie

GW: Annie I need help. 

AT: Well hello George Washington how are you?

AT: I am fine, thank you for asking. 

GW: Sorry. 

GW: How are you doing Annie? Is your family doing okay? How’s the business?

AT: My family is doing just fine, and my business is booming, as usual. Now, what’s the matter?

GW: My protege is dating the children of two representatives and destroying his career and life and everything before he had one. 

AT: Well. 

AT: Wait, is he your french adoptive son or the loud adoptive son? 

GW: They’re not my sons

AT: It’s the loud one isn’t it? Alexander?

GW:...yes. 

AT: He seems like the type. 

GW: Anne. Really?

AT: Just explain what happened, George.

* * *

JM: How.

AH: lol

JM: No seriously, How?

AH: I can be surprisingly clever when I can. It also helps that I’m good friends with Barry and Bartlett. 

JM: Why

AH: Now if you excuse me, I’m going to continue running from my problems. 

JM: Is that a joke?

JM: Hamilton?

JM: Alexander Hamilton?

* * *

AT: Hm. 

AT: that. Is honestly the longest I have ever seen you text. 

GW: Because it hurts my fingers. 

AT: And that’s why we have text and talk, George, unless

AT: George, please don’t tell me its back. 

GW: I won’t know until the new year.

AT: Oh Georgie.

GW: I’m fine. Just a bit more tired and with my history, it was a good idea to check it out. 

AT: And Martha doesn’t know

GW: I don’t know. The results won’t come back till Jan 7th. Which is probably why I’m a bit more on edge than usual but still

AT: I mean, I was wondering why on earth my best friend hasn’t said anything but now it makes sense. 

AT: You complete idiot. 

GW: Annie

AT: You better tell Martha as soon as you can or I swear I will be on your ass faster than you can blink. 

GW: Yes ma’am.

AT: Now about Alexander-

AT: It really sounds like he’s in a poly relationship, if his twitter account shows anything. 

GW: You follow him also?

AT: His twitter is public, which is why I’m assuming that Rep Schuyler already knows. 

AT: Honestly, it’s just a poly relationship George. Literally nothing to get all riled up. They're consenting adults and they look happy with each other. You don't have to go and rip off Alexander's head because him and two other consenting adults decided to be in a poly relationship. 

GW: What is that?

AT: Hm?

GW: You’ve used that word before, poly. Roger said the same thing. The only thing I can think of if polygamy which is considered social suicide at best. What are you talking about. Is there another polygamy?

AT:...

AT: I’m sending you some links. Read them before you confront Hamilton. 

* * *

AH: Sir

AH: I would like you to know something 

AH: I’m dating both Eliza and John- both have consented, they are aware and while we’re taking each day at a time, I truly want this relationship to work. 

GW: I know

AH: wh

AH: What?

GW: Just

GW: Come back home, Alexander, and we’ll talk. And I’ll listen. I’m sorry for reacting the way that I did. Just come home. 

AH: ok. 

* * *

ES: Hey

ES: Is everything ok? 

JL: He’s back

AH: And I’m alive

ES: oh thank god. 

ES: I thought I had to pull Theo away to save you. 

AH: omg n o 

JL: Bets, Theo would kill him. 

AH: I would be d e a d 

ES: I mean, only a little! But I digress- John and I were talking and well…

ES: I love John, Alex. And not just...exactly platonically. 

JL: And...I’m in the same boat. 

JL: My god, I actually have “an exception”

ES: Hey

JL: The best type, though, because I know I’ve said it before, but you are actually really hot, Bets.

ES: Awww.

ES: Ale?

JL: Alex? 

AH: ah. 

AH: Hm. 

ES: Alex, I still love you. I just also love John, and how he helps me understand you- I know you try and slow down for me, for others, and I love you for that, but I also appreciate that John...

JL: I? 

ES: John, you’re wonderful. You’re kind, and generous, and watching you match with Alex makes feel so happy inside. You help me be more understanding, more patient. You make me laugh with your puns, and our Wawa breaks together can make my day turn around. I want to be with you and Alex for as long as we love each other. I. I love you just the same as Alex, and maybe that’s daunting, but it’s true. I love you, Alex. And I love you, John. As equals. As partners. I want to be with you both. 

AH: oh. Wow. 

ES: Wow bad or wow good? 

AH: Good. Really good. 

AH: Uh, John?

ES: John? 

JL: Honestly?

JL: I don’t know. I kind of figured that you and Alex would get married and I’ll become the super close uncle, or something. 

JL: I love both of you. I do. Being with you two has felt like what it truly means to be in a family- I don’t think I can ever stop loving both of you. Fucking hell, I may have a sexual crises or four about this, but Eliza, loving you and loving Alex has never felt so right. It feel amazing and perfect and normal. But I’ve seen marriages fall so easily and I’m terrified of that happening to us because you two are part of my world and I never want to give that up- so if it means I have to be an uncle instead of a partner, I would. I would for you two, because I love you. 

ES: John...oh my god <3 <3 <3 

AH: I probably should say something before I do anything. 

JL: ????

ES: ???

AH: Well. 

AH: My ideal goal is for us to stay together for the end of our times. 

AH: Both of you are “it” for me. You two complete me in a way that no one has ever done before. And being with both of you- both of you- has made me aware of things like, personal care, and not letting my ambitions hurt my relationships. Being friends with you is amazing, and dating you two is amazing also. I want to keep waking up to both of you when we’re 27, when we’re 37, 47, 67, 97. I want to have a house for our family to grow. I want to continue to learn how to love you two the way both of you deserve to be loved, and I want to do it for all of time. 

ES: Alex... <3

JL: I’m literally crying next to him. 

JL: I did mean what I said earlier- but jfc, Alex. 

ES: I’m crying so much I’m gonna Skype you I need to see your gorgeous faces. I’ll talk then

ES: But I love you both. And I’m so happy you are my men. <3\. 

AH: <3

JL: <3 

ES: Lemme get to my computer so we can talk face to face and hash out more of a plan. 

AH: I thought you wanted to see our faces?

ES: I can multitask. 

* * *

TJ: OHMYGOD I LOVE IT

JM: Ah. I’m glad. 

TJ: HOLYFUCK YOURE THE BEST EVER OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

JM: Thomas, please, you’re making the server nervous with your furious texting. 

TJ: WE NEED INSTA PICS STAT

TJ: I LOVE IT THANK YOU HOLY FUCK YOURE AMAZING

* * *

JM: It worked. 

AB: oh thank god.

* * *

HM: Another Christmas come and gone

GL: Noooo...I don’t wanna go back to schoooolll…

JL: Says you

AH: Yeah I cannot wait to see Eliza and go back to our usual routine

JL: Hellz yes

GL: Blergh. Love.

HM: I think it’s sweet!

GL: Says you. I may not want to go back, but I really dont want to be near a room while John and Alex spend most of the time being all cute and adorable with Eliza. I'm just glad Eliza went back already.

HM: I take it Washington is on board with the relationship?

GL: And Martha too. It’s all cutesy in here. 

HM: Awww…

JL: OH

AH: Since we’re on the subject…

GL: ?

HM: ?

JL: Also I’m dating Eliza now. 

HM: You already are? 

JL: No but

AH: So our first child is going to be with John and Eliza, due to my issues with parents and such, plus genetics. 

AH: But Eliza and I are going to officially get married because John’s fear of marriage. But we’re all having a ceremony together. 

AH: Oh yeah I proposed to both to them to stay forever in my life. And they said yes. 

JL: We’re getting matching rings. 

HM: W H A T

GL: ?!!?QUE CARAJOS?!?

AH: Merry Christmas!

JL: And a Happy New Year! 

**Author's Note:**

> Roger Sherman was one of the Founding Fathers and the only one to have signed all four papers. Honestly- he seems like the type of guy who would get blasted and drunkenly scrawl Wash’s phone number on bathroom walls. Modern Roger Sherman tries to connect with “youth culture” with varying success, while running a tech firm specializing with privacy and information gathering. He got punched once for saying “woke” & misses the 80s where people did coke and it was easier to get dirt on people. 
> 
> Annie Turnbo was known as Annie Turnbo Malone, was an African- American inventor, businesswoman, and overall badass. In this universe, she’s known as Anne Turnbo, and while she’s married to a wonderful man named Aaron Malone, she kept her maiden name. She runs a successful makeup company for POC, and terrified George Washington. She was the one who introduced Wash to Martha though. Martha and her are best friends, and still have skype sessions. 
> 
> John Barrett explanation is in the first notes of the first story. 
> 
> Also: WHAT’S BACK,WASH?? HMmmMmm???? 
> 
> I apparently like my cliffhangers. 
> 
> I’mm sorry dont kill me the next one will be up closer. 


End file.
